The Owl & Houle Show
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: The wacky adventures of two wereowls and a human. OiL


**EPISODE I: Disgusting Is In the Eye Of the Beholder**

Dawn invites the two wereowls over to her house for lunch and a movie. Crazyness ensues.

* * *

"How does this stupid thing work again?" growled Owl, staring at the telephone. Picking up the receiver, she pressed a few random buttons. Drat. She couldn't remember. In the end, she just sort of ripped the whole thing off the wall. That had been the third time this week. Her parents were getting annoyed. With a sigh, she transformed into an owl and flapped out the window. Hopefully, no one would notice and wonder why an owl was flying around in broad daylight.

* * *

"Hey Houle," she hooted as she landed on his windowsill, gripping it with her brown talons. "Dawn's invited us over for lunch and a movie. Can you handle the hunting? I'll prepare the food so it doesn't look suspicious." She blinked at him hopefully with her dark eyes. 

"Sure thing, Owl." Giving her a quick pat on the head, he turned into his owl form as well and flapped into the air. Owl watched him go, a small grin on her face. That was why she loved him.

Hopping into his room and turning into a human, she glanced around. There was a cartoon clock on his desk, his unmade bed, a pile of dead mice, a foxskin hung on the door... very similar to her room, except she always made her bed. And she had _two_ foxskins. Walking around, she noticed a few junk food wrappers strewn around, apparently an attempt to make things look more natural. A bookshelf full of books spanned an entire wall.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She heard the door open and quickly returned to her owl form, then flapped down.

"Hi, Houle. Good hunting, eh?" There really was no need to ask that question. Houle's arms were overflowing with delicious rodents and other animals. Most of them were bloody, smelling slightly, but to the couple it was like the smell of dinner to a hungry child.

"What do you think? We'd better take this to your house; I don't think my parents will quite understand..."

"Yeah..." No one could blame them-Houle's dad, who was also Owl's science teacher, was staggering back at the sheer sight of Houle's prey collection. After Owl had taken some of the load, the two walked back to her house. Owl and her mother set to work immediately to make the prey presentable. The mice and rats were mashed into a pudding, while the fox was placed into a bowl and covered with foil. The rabbits, on the other hand, were chopped up to look like normal meat slices.

"There, done!"

Smiling at a job well done, Owl glanced up at the clock and gasped loudly. "Oh my, we're late!" Grabbing the bowls, she ran out the door, followed by Houle carrying the plate of rabbit slices.

* * *

Dawn tapped her toes impatiently. "What's taking those owls so long? Oh well, I guess I'll eat a Twinkie-they don't like eating human food anyways." Tearing open the box, she stuffed one into her mouth, smearing her face with sticky white filling. Slowly, the sweet taste penerated her taste buds. She sighed happily. "Actually, why don't I eat all the food right now?" Her hamster watched her in disgust as she tore open boxes and ravenously stuffed her face. 

"Mmm...good."

* * *

Owl raced down the streets, barely aware of traffic around her. She didn't even see what was ahead, until it was too late. 

"Watch out-"

Owl noticed the curb for the first time, but she was already going too fast. Tripping over it, Owl could only watch in horror as the bowls went flying into the air and crashed against the sidewalk. A grayish pudding containing traces of whiskers and tails, as well as a dead fox, lay among the shattered pieces of china. The young girl picked herself up, and stifled a scream. Working quickly, she and her partner gathered up the incriminating detail and stuffed it into a nearby trash can.

A very cliche-like policeman passed by-fat, short, and with a smear of powdered sugar on his chin. "You kids did this?"

"Uh, yeah..." mumbled Owl.

"Well, then you kids clean it up!"

"Yes, sir," the two wereowls answered together in slightly sarcastic voices. They swept up the fragments of broken china, and drained the gloopy pudding down a storm drain. As soon as the policeman left, the two ran over to the trash can and dragged out the fox. For some reason, it was now wearing a diaper on its head.

"It's okay, we'll clean it off at Dawn's."

* * *

"Dawn, we're here."

"Finally," the fat girl muttered angrily from the sofa. A pile of empty junk food boxes lay before her, surrounded by numerous wrappers, and both her face and hands were smeared with sticky fillings and rainbow sprinkles.

"Can we wash this fox in your sink?"

"Um...what's that on its head? A diaper?" Dawn looked incredulous.

"As a matter of fact, it is..." replied Owl.

"OH YUCK! DISGUSTING! I think I'm going to barf!"

"You're disgusting too..." murmured Houle as he made his way to the kitchen with the fox dangling from one of his hands. Naturally, he was too smart to say it out loud.

"The movie's starting!" called Dawn from the living room. "Come on!"

"Yeah, sure, coming, coming." Houle dragged the fox into the living room, sat down on the couch, tore off a huge chunk of flesh, and ate it. Owl picked up a rabbit slice and daintily bit into it with a happy smile. Both of her friends were at her side-what more could she wish for?

Napkins, perhaps.

**THE END**


End file.
